warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian
Barbarian is a group of squads that invade territories possesed by a player won while fighting single player missions. They usually attack 1 territory daily and is cumulative. To drive them back three groups of barbarians must be defeated. Defeating each group of squads give 500 experience and 100 silver, regardless of number of failures in challenging. Invaded territories do not give any silver as daily award until after driving them back. The territories that are invaded on the same day do give daily silver. Although the cards generated for barbarian squads are totally random, the faction and cards is limited by which territory is invaded. Also barbarians do not change squads on the same day until they are defeated, or defeats the player for too many times. If the barbarians defeat you 4 times, thier squads usually change. The key to keeping it easy is to only keep one squad, even when you log out. The barbarians will mirror you and only present one squad. Once you know the makeup of the one squad, switch to slayers if possible. But as you make new squads, remember to delete the old one. If you beat the first wave and have two or more squads, the next wave(s) will mirror the amount you have in the "bank." Also, this makes it easier for friends to fight you when you log out. So it's friendly. Also, it is possible to have higher tiers card (better rarity) in barbarian cards, contradicting to Daily Campaigns. The barbarians on St. Patrick's day are all including human and elf squard, as also Leprechaun inside the squad. The barbarians on monster pack release on Facebook.com are all demons, as also Pyre Fiend in the squad. The demon barbarians were available only during 26 October to 2 November, 2010. The demon barbarians except a secret factor, when a player is prompted to use more squads to fight barbarians with missing icons of squad, the hidden squad(s) would be actually vamipre squad, consisting of Lady Raiven, Spider Swarm x2, Vampire, Vampire Spawn x2, and Mist Form, all at lower rarity. This phenomenon only happened on 2 November, 2010 and has been fixed. Cards used by barbarians ;They are ordered by terms of territories invaded. List of names of Barbarians Surname *Allanon *Asteris *Bob *Coll *Crusher *Darkflame *Erock *Fergal *Hagar *Hamish *Hungris *Iblis *Jorrrg *Lord Gorth *Nimach *Persfal *Squig *Vortigern *Wallak Last Name without The *Blacktooth *Cloud Warrior *Niblunger *Rockcrusher *Silverrock *Snaketongue Last Name with The *The Angry *The Consipated *The Fashionable *The Feral *The Horrific *The Persistant *The Red *The Unhanded *The Unmerciful *The Unmighty *The Unworthy *The Wanderer *The Waymaker List of holiday barbarian names St. Patrick's Day (Lepreuhn) Surname Last Name without The Last Name with The Monster Pack Release (Demons) Surname *Azathoth *Badenal *Baruklal *Damablath *Deathfire *Dinrael *Elarikel *Flashrog *Gabrikkal *Horrus *Icelan *Icefyre *K'Kl'Keen *Kaos *Kyp *Naya'Il (Appears as Nayail in battlefield) *Sahssie *Spikran *Urazial Last Name without The *Beiber *Chaos Spinner *Chromatigon *Deathbringer *Groundmelter *Headspiker *Landsculpter *Nachtangel *Necrofear *Wynger Last Name with The *The Follower *The Hesitant *The Merciless *The Reaper *The Stuttering *The Terrible *The Terrifying Quotes from Barbarians Regular Barbarians *"Chaos and Death!" *"Come with me if you want to die!" *"Die in the fires of hate!" *"Die now!" *"Fear my elite squads!" *"Flee, or face my wrath!" *"Graaaaaaagh!" *"I will grind your bones!" *"Kill them all, and loot their bodies!" *"My lord did not pay me, but your silver mines will!" *"Sugen pa att kopa Warstorm Cash!" *"Taste my gauntlet -- it's the flavor or old leather!" *"This land is my land!" *"This time, it is personal!" *"Your cleverness will not save you now!" *"Your destiny ends here!" Leprehauns Demons *"Add me!" *"Blackened is the end! Winter it will send!" *"Chaos and death! *"I slaver for your destruction!" *"I spent centuries in the Void, contemplating the pain I would bring to the world." *"I will dine on your soul!" *"In the name of the Lady!" *"Inferrrnnnnnnnnnnnno!" *"Monsters rock!" *"Nothing left to kill... but you!" *"Scream and run! Run so I can hunt!" *"There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky." *"This destruction is hardly mindless, my young chap." *"We hear the dragon lord's call! We rise and destroy!" *"You are doomed! Doomed!" *"You have no place in the world we are making!" *"You shall fall, just like the elves did!" Category:facilities